survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:ForeverNTM/Fanon's Next Top Model - Week 2 - Zadanie
center|650px Zadanie - Kreacja na przyjęcie 150px Witajcie, moje przyszłe Super Modelki. Chciałabym jeszcze raz pogratulować wam wszystkim, że udało wam się przetrwać nasze castingi i uwagi jurorów. Dzisiaj czeka was wasze pierwsze zadanie w tym programie. Warto się do niego przyłożyć. Zadanie bowiem... będzie się liczyć do waszej końcowej oceny w tym tygodniu. Kilka ekstra punktów na pewno przyda wam się na początku. Zadanie polegać będzie na wyborze stroju, w jakim zaprezentujecie się dzisiaj na imprezie, w której wezmą udział fotografowie, modelki i ikony świata mody. Musicie sprawić dobre, pierwsze wrażenie. Razem z Janice i Naomi ocenimy wasze kreacje w skali 1-5. Widzimy się wieczorem, i zobaczymy, co przygotowałyście. Ayanna 120px 200px 100px - 2/5 100px - 1/5 100px - 1,5/5 Carmen 120px 400px 100px - 4/5 100px - 4/5 100px - 3/5 Clarisse 120px 300px 100px - 3/5 100px - 2/5 100px - 2/5 Cora 120px 300px 100px - 2/5 100px - 1/5 100px - 1/5 Cruella 120px 300px 100px - 3/5 100px - 2,5/5 100px - 2,5/5 Cyiamsha 120px 300px 100px - 1,5/5 100px - 1/5 100px - 1,5/5 Drew 120px 300px 100px - 2,5/5 100px - 2/5 100px - 1,5/5 Fatima 120px 300px 100px - 5/5 100px - 5/5 100px - 5/5 Gisele 120px 300px 100px - 3/5 100px - 2,5/5 100px - 3/5 Harriet 120px 300px 100px - 3,5/5 100px - 2/5 100px - 3/5 Jasmine 120px 300px 100px - 4/5 100px - 4/5 100px - 4/5 Michelle 120px 300px 100px - 3/5 100px - 2,5/5 100px - 2,5/5 Patricia 120px 300px 100px - 1/5 100px - 1/5 100px - 1/5 Phe Phe 120px 300px 100px - 3,5/5 100px - 2,5/5 100px - 2/5 Sha'Monique 120px 300px 100px - 2,5/5 100px - 2/5 100px - 2/5 Shelley 120px 300px 100px - 4/5 100px - 3/5 100px - 3,5/5 Opinie Jury 150px Jak zobaczyłam wasze kreacje... to zaczęłam się zastanawiać czy macie w ogóle jakiś smak i styl?! Koszmar. Totalny koszmar. Patricia musisz się postarać na sesji, bo inaczej się z Tobą pożegnamy. 150px Ogólnie to jestem extremely disappointed in you. This is a joke to you, your grandmother bought you a swimsuit for this competition. And now you're joking and laughing? You can't change what? You're not sick of being disappointed. Do you know all of america is rooting for you? And now you're coming here and treating this like a joke? BE QUIET PATRICIA, BE QUIET. I WARNED YOU. STOP IT!!!!!!!!!! 150px Chciałam wam powiedzieć, że wszystkie pokazałyście najróżniejsze stroje na bardzo ważne przyjęcie. Chciałabym osobiście pogratulować Fatimie, która w wykazała się pomysłowością i zaprezentowała nam wyjątkowy strój. Chciałam również powiedzieć dziewczynom, które dostały niskie noty... starajcie się w czasie sesji. To, co teraz zdobyłyście, to 1/4 waszej całkowitej oceny. A tymczasem wracajcie do Domu Modelek i widzimy się ponownie, podczas sesji. Zadanie II - Zostaniecie poproszone o napisanie relacji z tego, co wasza postać robiła w Domu Modelek po wprowadzeniu się do domu modelek/po zadaniu. Możecie ponownie napisać to w formie tego co robiłyście/zwierzenia/relacji z inną uczestniczką/publicznego meltdown'u. Sesja - Wasza pierwsza sesja odbędzie się w ogrodzie/lesie. Prosiłbym o nadesłanie zdjęcia '''WASZEJ' postaci w takiej właśnie scenerii. Modelka musi znajdować się w otoczeniu zieleni. Będzie to sesja HIGH-FASHION. Na wykonanie zadania i przesłania zdjęcia macie czas do środy, '''28.03.2018, godzina 23;59'.'' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach